The Hollowed Potter
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Harry. Diana was kidnapped by an Espada during her detention in the Forbidden Forest, leaving Draco Malfoy as the only witness to her kidnapping. Fate is changed, but the destiny will remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter (wish I did cause then some of the characters wouldn't have bloody died...). Anyway enjoy this chapter. Diana is the roman goddess of the hunt and the moon and Kaia means the sea/pure.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Zanpaku-to talking**"

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking**_'

"Hollow talking"

'_Hollow thinking_'

Flashback

~~(Scene Break)~~

Diana Kaia Potter remembered the day that had changed her life for the worst or maybe for the better. It was the day that would never leave her mind and she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the events that night had never happened. It was the day or rather the night that she had first met her master, Nnoitra and her fellow comrade/servant Tesla.

Flashback

Diana was walking with Draco Malfoy and Fang through the Forbidden Forest, looking for the probably dead unicorn. The reason for her being here was because both herself and her friend Hermione were caught after getting rid of a baby dragon to Charlie Weasley's (Ron's brother) friends that Hagrid was idiotic enough to allow it to hatch in his wooden hut that was his home. Apparently, they weren't the only ones that were caught that night, another friend of theirs, Neville Longbottom was also caught as well as their enemy Draco Malfoy. They had all lost fifty points each for their houses and Gryffindor had lost a total of one hundred and fifty points while Slytherin had only lost fifty points. No one should have found out about them losing those points, but they did and Diana and her friends were suddenly outcasts to the whole school (except Slytherin who whenever they see them they clap and thank them for getting the lead). Diana believes that it was either Malfoy or Snape who told everyone about the mess that she had caused.

Ron (another friend of hers) had retrieved her father's cloak from the tower and since then, Diana has kept it with her in a small pouch that hangs around her neck. Although, Diana was glad that she had listened to the voice that she heard in her head and got a pair of magical contacts that would allow her to see through objects like walls and doors, and it also has night vision and allows her to zoom in on objects and see them clearly. The best part about the contacts is that these contacts were permanent.

"We must be getting closer, the blood is getting thicker." Diana spoke up as her and Malfoy were walking. "When my father hears about this..." Malfoy started muttering again. He was always talking about his father. Malfoy was obsessed with his father as much as Dudley was obsessed with junk food. Suddenly, a cold evil presence surrounded them, looking up; Diana saw a praying mantis or what seemed like one. It was made out of a bone like material and it had a hole where one of its eyes should be.

"So, this is the source of all that large amount of spiritual pressure. It must be bad luck that the source is a weak woman. It doesn't really matter, I'm going to have fun with you, girl." The voice had an echo quality to it and it sounded cruel and harsh. One of the mantis like creature's arms roughly grabbed Diana, while the other made a portal. Diana was screaming, "DRACO! HELP ME PLEASE! DRACO...!" with tears rushing down her face and fear etched onto her face.

Diana continued to scream until the portal closed shut, leaving Draco Malfoy standing there with his wand out and tears running down his face. He was shaking like a leaf and he was frozen in place as he stared at the spot that Diana once was until Hagrid came running up to him as he had heard screaming and he hurriedly asked where Diana was. Since that night, Draco was plagued with nightmares from the night and wishing that he could have been strong enough to save Diana. Sure he didn't like her at first, but she was still family...

End of Flashback

~~(Scene Break)~~

Diana had soon learned that she was now in Hueco Mundo (the Hollow World) and that Nnoitra was now her new master. If she didn't listen to him and obey him, she would be killed. Nnoitra would often beat her up for being too weak to his tastes. Tesla on the other hand, was sort of kind to her and had helped her with her wounds if they got too much for her to handle.

Diana had found out that in Hueco Mundo that time goes two times more faster than in the World of the Living. During the time, she had learned not to go to sleep in fear that she would be eaten by other Hollows that roamed around the place. As a result, she now has permanent black rings around her eyes from the lack of sleep. She had learned how to adapt to the new world that she was thrust into. She had fed off of Hollow spiritual pressure instead of hollows themselves, as it was safer for her, so she would not lose her mind to the many voices that Tesla often described that comes with devouring other Hollows. But there was side effects from doing that, her skin had became almost as hard as a Hollow's and she had also gained the powers of a Hollow. Because Hueco Mundo is always night, her skin was now as white as snow from the lack of sunlight.

She had even found her Zanpaku-to, which is called Akainu and she had gained a five and a half foot katana. Her Zanpaku-to was a magma type, a very rare and powerful type. Diana remembers when after four years of travelling with her master... barely two years had passed in the World of the Living... they had met Aizen and his two companions, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen.

Flashback

Nnoitra had finally allowed them to stop and rest from the constant travelling. A couple of weeks before they had ran into another Vasto Lorde and they were told that there were three Soul Reapers who were looking for the strongest hollows in Hueco Mundo to build an army to go up against the Soul Society and that they were changing them into Espadas which not even half of the hollows whom went through it survive the process. The news had unsettled Nnoitra so much that he had kept them travelling for weeks on straight.

"We have an incoming and it can't be avoided, master." Diana's monotone voice spoke up for the first time in weeks. Nnoitra sneered, " It's just unavoidable, I guess."

Suddenly, three Soul Reapers appeared in front of them. The man in the middle was the leader as he stood in front of the other two, he wore glasses and a gentle smile, but Diana could see the shock that was on his face when he saw her. The look of shock was gone as quickly as it appeared.

The Soul Reaper on the left was blind, had dark skin and his hair was in dread locks. He just raised a single eyebrow at her. The Soul Reaper on the right had silver hair, pale skin, a smile that reminded Diana of a snake and his eyes looked to be closed. All together the man looked like a snake in human form ready to strike at it's victim. When he saw her, his smile had widened even further.

End of Flashback

~~(Scene Break)~~

Aizen had defeated Nnoitra and now they had to either join his cause or perish. A few days later, Diana could be found standing guard over the cocoons that held her master and her friend/comrade making sure that no one would kill them in their moment of weakness. It would not do if she was forever trapped in Hueco Mundo.

~~(Scene Break)~~

_Present Time..._

Diana was now nearing the age of eighteen, when she should have been turning fourteen in the World of the Living. The war between the Soul Society and Aizen had already begun. She had finally disobeyed her master Nnoitra's orders and had let the girl... no, Orihime go and allow her to heal the Deputy Soul Reaper, Ichigo, while Kenpachi battled her master...no, Nnoitra and he was winning against him. For the first time in her stay in Hueco Mundo, she felt hope for freedom and the ability to return home to England. She knew that Nnoitra was going to die and she was ready for it.

She wondered how her friends in the World of the Living were doing right now and if they had missed her.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter they belong to their rightful owners, I wish I did but I sadly don't (or else a lot of people wouldn't have died). Enjoy this chapter/story.**

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

When the behemoth of a man, by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki, struck the killing blow. Nnoitra's eyes flickered over to where Diana was standing protectively in front of Orihime to protect the fragile human from their blows, she saw an emotion she couldn't identify in her masters' eye before he fell backward onto the sand. Suddenly, Diana was aware of something wet on her face, lifting a hand and wiping whatever it was away. It turned out to be her tears, but why...?

"Well, are you going to try and kill me for revenge, woman?" Kenpachi asked her as he turned to face Diana, expecting another fight. "No, sir" Diana honestly and truthfully responded, surprising everybody surrounding her.

"Why the hell not, the bastard was your master. You're loyal to him!" Ichigo demanded as Kenpachi broke the shield the Orihime made by stomping on it with his foot. "That is where you are wrong deputy soul reaper Ichigo. I was only loyal to him out of fear. If it was not for him, I would still be in England, going to school, hanging out with my friends and not knowing what is happening here. You see, he kidnapped me while I was serving detention for my power. For a little over six years, I served him with no hope of returning home, but now I do have that hope and a chance of freedom, thanks to you, deputy soul reaper Ichigo, and to you, Kenpachi Zaraki." Diana explained to them. So that they would understand why she was not going for revenge for her fallen master.

"Woman, come over here and heal me," Kenpachi demanded of Orihime.

"Oh... okay.." Orihime said as she made her way over to where Kenpachi was, only to get halfway there before Starrk Coyote appeared behind her, apologized and then disappeared with her. "Soul Reaper Kurosaki, I can lead you to where Orihime is," Diana told him.

She was sick and tired of all this fighting, plus if leading Kurosaki meant that she would have the chance to escape and kill that good-for-nothing bastard, Barragan. She would take it. "Lead the way...um...? What is your name...?" Ichigo asked as he finally realized that he did not know this woman's name. "Potter, Diana. At your service, deputy soul reaper Kurosaki. Please, follow me and be ready to fight your way in as it is heavily guarded by those skull mutants." Diana told him as she began leading the way.

"Skull mutants..?" Ichigo questioned.

"They're the Exequias, their leader is Rudobon. They must take care of those who have been defeated by outside forces and deem weak and to also take care of invaders like you and your friends. But do not worry, I will help you fight them, but know this once you reach Inoue and if there is a portal to the land of the living. I will leave, after taking care of some business." Diana explained as she continued walking. Ichigo nodded as he did understand what she was saying. Sure enough, the Exequias were blocking the way inside the tower, but thanks to the help of Ichigo's friends, they made it inside the tower and made their way to the top of the tower.

"So, Ulquiorra back so soon..?" Diana mockingly asked the Espada. Ulquiorra just blankly stared at her, before saying in a monotone voice, "I see that you have become a traitor, Potter." Diana glared at him and snapped "You know about my situation, Ulquiorra or have you forgotten. I bet that if you were me and had emotions, you would be doing the same thing as I am."

"Probably," Ulquiorra said "just to let you know, Nnoitra and Tesla are not dead, but they are close to it. If they live, they will hunt you down for your actions. I will let you leave, I guess.." Diana paled at the news she was given, but responded, "Even though we are enemies, I thank you for the tip. I will keep my eyes out in the future, but I pray to Kami-sama that they will die."

"Good luck, traitor Potter," Ulquiorra said, before turning back to Ichigo. What he didn't realize was that Diana was distracting him, so that the deputy soul reaper would rest up and gain back some of his energy. He would need it if he is going to do what she thought he is going to do.

"Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope that we can meet again one day in the world of the living." Diana called out to him before stepping through the portal. It would be great if she had the ability to open up one of these things.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

About a good few feet away from the portal, Diana whispered "Bankai."

Even though her Zanpaku-to was strapped on her back, it disappeared. If one had looked closer they would've seen an invisible heat being absorbed into Diana's back. Diana knew that once she steps into the land of the living, she would only have a few seconds to perform her task before anyone could stop her. Taking a deep breath of air, Diana used shunpo and appeared behind Barragan and his throne. She plunged her magma infused fist right into the old geezer's heart.

"KING BARRAGAN!" One of the remaining two so-called 'subjects' cried out as they watched Barragan turn into dust and fade from existence. The old geezer didn't even know what had hit him. The Soul Reapers and the remaining Espada were staring at her in shock as they couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing. The Head Captain of the Soul Reapers just merely raised an eyebrow as he recognized who she was from the description of her from Avalon as he read her file, all of those years ago.

"You.." the short on exclaimed in disbelief. " You're Potter, Diana. One of the Fracciones that belongs to Nnoitra. You killed our king, why!? Did Nnoitra order you to do it..?"

"No, no one ordered me to do anything. Nnoitra was defeated in battle and hopefully will be dead soon. I am just merely helping out the Soul Reapers." Diana calmly explained. "Helping out the Soul Reapers, why!?" This time it was Captain Soi-Fon who demanded an answer. Diana chuckled as she answered, "Because Aizen is going to upset the balance of things. Upsetting the balance will cause large amounts of chaos (and not the good kind) and people will die even though it not their time to." "It's good to see you alive, Potter," The Head Captain finally spoke up, shocking not only his Soul Reapers but also the rest of the Espadas as well.

Diana tilted her head to the side in confusion, and asked "How do you know my name, Jiji? Or better yet, how do you know who I am?" "Of course, I had received your file from Avalon many years ago and I know about a Vasto Lord kidnapping you. It will be good news to all your friends when you return," Yamamoto explained. "Yeah, it will be Jiji. I knew that I should have come here sooner..." She stated, making Yamamoto raise an eyebrow in question.

"I never knew that you Captain over there, is so handsome." Diana pointed over to Captain Ukitake, who was blushing like no tomorrow. He, himself thought that Diana was extremely beautiful herself. Shunsui was smiling as he finally got some teasing material for him to use on Ukitake. "See you later, Jiji, and good luck with the war!"

Diana shunpo over and gave Yamamoto a hug, surprising him and then used flash step and gave Ukitake a kiss on the cheek. Before starting her long journey west towards her home, England. Which will probably take her about six months to reach there as she would have to stop and rest more often and steal food as she cannot absorb any Hollow spiritual pressure anymore.

"Looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend, Jushiro." Shunsui teased his long time best friend, who was blushing like never before and was trying to stutter out a denial. "Don't worry, Jushiro, I'm sure that we can visit her after the war if the old man would let us."

All that Jushiro Ukitake could do was groan at what his best friend was saying. He knew that Shunsui will never let up until he found a good woman to settle down with, but what woman would want a sickly man like him. Potter would probably leave and never want anything to do with him, once she finds out that he is ill.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

_Six months later..._

Diana was finally in England, she was only about 400 miles away from Hogwarts. Somewhere in France, she had to break into a house; luckily the people who own it were away on vacation. She took a shower and got cleaned and thankfully there was a woman in this house that was the same size as Diana in everything. She kept her hair the same, most of her hair was cut very short, but there were about three small bunches of hair that went down to her waist that she braided.

As she made her way to Hogwarts, something had caught her eye. She decided to go closer to investigate what it was. The aura around the graveyard was nasty, worse than any Hollow she has ever encountered including her former master Nnoitra. When she got closer, she saw someone tied to a statue, one of his arms was covered in blood. It was Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. He didn't look so good, he was too pale. He must have lost a lot of blood.

The snake/man hybrid was pointing a bone-white wand at him and started to say "Avada..."

Diana used shunpo to get in between Cedric and the creepy as hell thing and shielded herself with her spiritual pressure in time to block the sickly green light. "What the..." The thing said before it(?) caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"POTTER!" It screamed.

Diana tilted her head and asked, "Do I know you...?" "I'm the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Potter," He snarled at her. "Wow, you're uglier than my former master. Get a wig." Diana mocked. With a swift movement of the hand, the ropes that tied Cedric to the statue were cut and he was now over Diana's shoulder. "See you later, ugly." With that Diana used flash step to continue her journey to Hogwarts.

"**You know that you should not have left that thing alive..**" Akainu finally spoke up after a few years of silence. _'I had no choice, Cedric comes first. You know that I did the right thing, Akainu. So let it go.'_ Diana though to her Zanpaku-to, who in turn went quiet.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

After Diana was positive that they were far enough away from the crazy insane thing, she set Cedric down on the ground and began to heal him the best that she knew how. Well, at least stopped all the bleeding. After ten minutes, she had successfully stopped the bleeding.

"Ugh... what happened..? Who...?" Cedric muttered as his vision began to return to him and he saw the woman that was standing over him, looking at his wounds. It took him a few minutes before he realized who the woman was and that was after a breeze moved her bangs for him to see the famous scar on her forehead.

"Diana Potter is that really you!?" Cedric asked as he couldn't believe it. She looked way older than fourteen.

"Yeah, it's me. And about my appearance, lets' just say, that time moved twice as fast than normal where I was. It's good to see you awake. I did my best at healing you, I had also stopped the bleeding." Diana explained as she handed him a bottle of water to drink.

After he finished the bottle, he asked, "Where are we...?"

"About 300 miles away from Hogwarts, if I am right. We will arrive at school in the early morning. I need to rest for a few hours to regain some of my energy. Go to sleep, Cedric. I will keep watch." Diana said in a serious tone. "What about you? Don't you need sleep..?" Cedric asked as he was trying to fight the need to sleep.

"No, I have lost the ability to sleep years ago. Just go to sleep, Cedric." Diana said as he watched him lose his battle with sleep. " You don't know how lucky you are that you can sleep, Cedric. I am envious of you and your ability to dream." Diana muttered as she stared at the stars up in the sky. They were so different from the ones in the Hollow world, they were more cheerful and bright.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

Diana woke Cedric up after bout four hours of sleep, she wanted to let him get more sleep, but her need to get a move on was greater. As they were traveling, Cedric brought her up to date on things that happened while she was gone. She had almost dropped him when he informed her that she had a godfather that was recently freed from prison for crimes that he didn't commit.

Finally, the castle was in full view and Diana landed on the tallest tower and she let Cedric guide her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. Kicking in the doors, Diana called out "Madam Pomfrey, I brought you a gift that you will love!"

Cedric chuckled as the nurse raced out of her office to see a literally white young woman placing Cedric on one of the beds. The young woman turned around and that allowed Madam Pomfrey to fully see that famous scar. "Impossible..." Madam Pomfrey muttered before fainting in shock.

Ivy facepalmed at what happened while Cedric was laughing his ass off at the sight of a dragon-like nurse fainting. Looking around, Diana spotted a pitcher filled with water and poured it on the nurse. "Sorry about that, Madam Pomfrey. But I needed to wake you up so that you can heal Cedric. I did the best that I could when healing him, but I could only stop the bleeding." Diana explained.

"That's bright, Ms. Potter. But I will be checking you out after I am finished with Mr. Diggory. I want to be the first one to thank you for bringing him back to us alive." Madam Pomfrey apologized before going over to Cedric and started to heal his injuries.

While waiting for the nurse to be done, she sensed a presence outside the door. Sticking her head out the door, she saw that it was just Peeves. Suddenly, an idea made itself known in her head. "Yo, Peeves, I got a chaos creating job for you~" Diana sang, she could hear two people behind her groan.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

It was a very depressing aura that hung in the air in the Great Hall for breakfast; no one was talking or even looking at each other. The only other time that the Great Hall was like this was when Diana Potter was kidnapped. Professor Snape was just picking at his food as several hours before he had come back from the death eater meeting with news that Potter had shown up and had Taken Cedric with her. It was a cause for the Headmaster to hope, but it was only a little bit. As the Dark Lord could be lying to him.

Suddenly, Peeves burst through the doors and stopped in front of the Headmaster and saluted him. Peeves exclaimed, "I have a message for the master head from Potter and Diggory, they are back and in the hospital wing. Only the Professors can visit, the rest must stay away."

With that Peeves flew out of the Great Hall, leaving behind only silence, but then chaos erupted. The Headmaster finally got everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone is to stay here. Professors McGonagall and Snape will join me to see if this is true. I want to find no one anywhere near the hospital wing until I say so." The Headmaster commanded before exiting the Great Hall with the two professors behind him.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

The Professors were outside the hospital wing when they heard a female yelp and an exclamation "Watch where you put that wand of yours, Madam!" A Males' laughter filled the room and the three Professors made their way into the room, to see a glaring older... way older Diana Potter and a laughing Cedric Diggory. "Shut it, Diggory" Potter snarled.

"That is enough, both of you. At your age, you should know better than to behave like a bunch of children." Madam Pomfrey scolded both of them.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Both Cedric and Diana said at the same time. But you could hear the snickering from Cedric. Diana looked over at the Professors, smiling widely, and exclaimed "Hello, Professors! Nice day outside. It's so good to see you all looking so very healthy!"

Cedric couldn't hold it in any longer and had begun laughing harder than before at the expressions on the Professors' faces. Professor McGonagall couldn't help it as she ran up to Diana and hugged her with all her might. She was afraid that seeing Diana Potter here was just a dream and that it wasn't real McGonagall even began sobbing on Diana's shoulder uncontrollably. "It's alright, Professor. I'm real, I swear it. I'm not going anywhere if I have a say in it." Diana said quietly as she hugged the Professor back. The hug had felt awkward as it was the first hu she had in years. The fact made her sad at how her life turned out to be.

"It's good to have you back, Ms. Potter," Headmaster said cheerfully. Diana could see the tears of joy running down the Headmasters' face. "It's good to be here, Headmaster. I will explain everything later on in your office if that is alright with you?" Diana asked and had received a nod in return.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

_In the Hollow World..._

An eye opened and looked around. Finding only one other being around, it looked around for the other. "Tesla?" Nnoitra spoke up. "Yes, sir," Tesla responded. "Where is that woman?" Nnoitra asked, but he already knew the answer. "She had gone back to England, sir. Are we going to retrieve her, sir?" Tesla asked not knowing what Nnoitra was going to do next.

The image of her face with tears streaming down it popped into his mind, he answered, "No, we're not. If she needs to find us, she will know where to look. But we will check out on her at least once a month to make sure that she is alright. Whether or not she is with us, she is still part of our group and we take care of our own. Got that, Tesla?"

"Yes, sir," was the reply. Standing up, Nnoitra and Tesla went back to traveling the sands of Hueco Mundo.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


End file.
